Rise of Incarnates
|genre=Multiplayer, Fighter |ratings=Mature}} Rise of Incarnates is a multiplayer free-to-play fighting video game published by Bandai Namco Games. Announced early 2014 and presented at the 2014 Electronic Entertainment Expo, the game features two-on-two gameplay. The game is developed by the same staff that worked on the Soul, Tekken, and Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., three of the major fighting game franchises in Bandai Namco's history. As a hybrid fusion of fighting and shooting, Rise of Incarnates features ground-breaking 2v2 gameplay, a multitude of characters and unique roles set throughout shattered yet accurately rendered real-world cityscapes. Discover and develop powerful teams comprised of diverse character types and unique roles that feature customizable skill sets and mythic powers. Work with your partner as you employ sharp reflexes, mental resolve, and strategic insight as you run, jump, and fly through 3D arenas, engaging in both melee combat and ranged assaults. It was released on July 1, 2015. The game was pulled from Steam in October 2015, and its servers were shut down in December 2015. Features *2v2 Battle Arena: Success hinges upon your strength as a team – personal skill exhibited within a cohesive unit reigns supreme. *Melee and Range Combat: Discover and develop strategies unrealized in traditional fighting games. *Team Composition: Unique character roles centered around a shared resource stock allow you to discover and explore characters and teams that best suit your personal play style. *Unique Mythical Abilities: Transform into or summon the powers of deities of famous myths and lore! Characters command unique abilities derived from mythical gods or beings born from lore – familiar, yet unique powers surge within them. *Awakening: A power-up ability that becomes available once a special gauge is filled. Each Incarnate has their own unique Awakening skill that will instantly replenish the Action Gauge and all ammo/cooldown meters and more! *Visual and Gameplay Customization: Tailor your character’s appearance to match your tastes, tailor their skills to match your personal strengths. Story The game is set in a world suffering from a catastrophic event dubbed as the "cube phenomenon": meteorites falling from the sky and massive cold fronts sweeping across the land have led the people in the planet to live in a state of perpetual fear. Among the people are those known as "incarnates"-- humans who can draw powers from daimones; spirit manifestations of the gods, demons, and monsters from all of the world's mythologies. General public fear incarnates for their supernatural powers, while the authorities attempt to harness their powers for their own deeds. A battle of dominance between each Incarnates is triggered when one day, an enigmatic voice speaks in the mind of every incarnates, requiring them to defeat the "Sovereign of this era" to avoid a certain destruction. Stages * New York * San Francisco * London * Paris * Washington, D.C. Characters The game's playable characters are the so-called incarnates, humans who can draw powers from daimones; spiritual manifestations of various gods, demons, and monsters from mythologies around the world. The powers allow them to transform into a creature or summon a being to assist them in battle. Hero-Jedrek.jpg|Jedrek Tyler Terrence Blake.jpg|Terrence Blake Mereia Valentin.jpg|Mireia Valentin Gasper Watteau.jpg|Gasper Watteau Erendira Quinn.jpg|Erendira Quinn Reinhold Kruger.jpg|Reinhold Kruger Ricardo Abascal.jpg|Ricardo Abascal Hero-BradBurrell.jpg|Brad Burrell Hero-SLAYER.jpg|Fernando Duran Hero-ZaurMiljkovic.jpg|Zaur Miljkovich AshaMehta.jpg|Asha Mehta GordonMatthewSanders.jpg|Gordon Sanders YukiHimuro.jpg|Yuki Himuro RedDragon.jpg|Red Dragon Daimones Hero-Meph.jpg|Mephistopheles Ares.jpg|Ares Lillith.jpg|Lilith Grim Reaper.jpg|Grim Reaper Brynhildr.jpg|Brynhildr Odin.jpg|Odin Ra.jpg|Ra Hero-FENRIR.jpg|Fenrir Hero-Loki.jpg|Loki Kali.jpg|Kali Zeus.jpg|Zeus UtsutaHime.jpg|Utsuta Hime Images Bg home.jpg Alpha.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,riseofincarnates.png Stages.jpg London.jpg Era.jpg Videos Trailers File:Rise of Incarnates - Announcement Trailer File:Rise of Incarnates Extended Intro File:Rise of Incarnates Trailer - E3 2014 File:Rise of Incarnates Interview E3 2014 File:Rise of Incarnates - SDCC 2014 Trailer File:President and Incarnate (Gamescom Trailer) File:Awakening Trailer File:Rise of Incarnates - Early Access Official Trailer (ESRB) File:Rise of Incarnates 2v2 Destroy Our Devs File:Destroy Our Devs Episode 1 (Feb. 24 2015) Featuring Michael Murray File:Destroy Our Devs Episode 2 (Mar. 6 2015) Featuring Michael Murray File:Destroy Our Devs Episode 3 (Mar. 15 2015) Featuring Michael Murray Launch Live Stream File:Rise of Incarnates Launch Live Stream File:Rise of Incarnates Launch Live Stream Wrap-up File:Defeat The Devs 1 Match File:Defeat The Devs 2 Match File:Defeat The Devs 3 Match File:Defeat The Devs Honorable Mention Match File: Rise of Incarnates at EVO 2015 References External links *The game's official site *Marvel Comics website Category:Rise of Incarnates Category:Gameplay